


If Only in My Dreams

by SummerKnight3



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKnight3/pseuds/SummerKnight3
Summary: Jason goes home for Christmas… if only in his dreams.





	

I am dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back,

I promise you

…

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

“I'll Be Home for Christmas” – Josh Groban

 

The one-room apartment in Lower Gotham lacked warmth, both literally and figuratively. The red and green traffic signals in the streets below provided the only festive-ish lighting. Jason lay on the couch.  One of his guns was dismantled on the coffee table around the cold remains of Chinese take-out. “It’s a Wonderful Life” played quietly on the TV. Snow was falling outside.  It would all turn to slush before the night was over. That’s all snow ever did in that part of town. A white Christmas was unheard of there. Not like at the Manor where it would be thick and beautiful and… Jason shivered and curled up into a tighter ball on the couch. He tried to focus on the movie, but it was depressing. He closed his eyes.

~

A knock sounded on the door. Jason crawled out from under the blankets and crossed the living room to the door, grabbing a gun on the way. Just in case. The hallway was empty but an envelope lay in front of his door. He picked it up warily. His name was scrawled across the front in familiar handwriting. Inside was a childish attempt at a formal party invitation. His older brother was getting desperate this year. Jason smiled then hesitated. Bruce would be there, not to mention Damian. But the manor was home and they were family. The perfect, well, the proper place to spend Christmas. He grabbed his coat, scarf, and helmet. It was going to be a cold ride across town he reflected as he pulled on his gloves.

The Manor glowed and sparkled with decorations. There was an electric candle in every window and a wreath hung on the grand front door. Lights and garland adorned the railings lighting the way up the front steps. Jason rang the bell and leaned against the doorframe. Dick appeared within seconds throwing opening the door and flinging himself at Jason in an overly enthusiastic hug.

“You came!”

“Obviously…” His brother dragged him inside.

“You’re just in time. Everyone’s in the dining room. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Dick bounded off toward the kitchen leaving Jason standing awkwardly in the entryway. He hung up his coat and made his way to the dining room.

Everyone was there: Bruce, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, and Barbara. Even, Cass had come out. The long table was festively set for dinner. There were candles flickering in sconces on the wall and in candelabrums on the table. Dick backed into the swinging door from the kitchen balancing platters in either hand and used his back to hold open it for Alfred.

After dinner Bruce led the way to the library. He swung open the double cherry doors to reveal the Christmas tree. It was a worthy of being on a magazine cover. Alfred must have spent hours on it.

“Wait!” Dick cried before the others could follow Bruce through the doors. He pointed to a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway, “Gotta kiss.” Jason and Cass looked at each other in mutual agreement. ‘That was not happening’ and ignored him. Damian flat out refused to have anything to do with such a “ridiculous tradition.” Tim and Steph, after some pleading from both Dick and Babs, exchanged a peck on the other’s cheek.  Dick, in typical fashion, had to be dramatic and dipped Babs for their passionate kiss. Jason rolled his eyes. Showoff.

Dick pulled out his guitar and suggested a few carols before opening presents. The others agreed. Tim sat on the couch with his computer on his lap and Stephanie leaning against his shoulder. Bruce took an arm chair by the fireplace. The rest of them found places on the floor. Jason lay on his back and leaned his head against Ace who had come to join them. He closed his eyes as Dick strummed the first chords of “Silent Night.”

~

            A knock on the door woke Jason. The apartment was cold.  The only light coming from the TV and the street lights outside. The knock sounded again. He tried to stand. The blanket twisted around his legs and he almost fell. He half-expected no one to be there when he opened the door. Instead Roy Harper leaned against the door frame.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if you’d be here or at the manor,” He extended to Jason a bright, sloppily wrapped package, “Merry Christmas.”

 


End file.
